A Lost Friend
by GFSista
Summary: Sinedd reflects on the time when he had a best friend. Total randomness inspired by a story I wrote.


A Lost Friend

Okay I've finished my second story, now I'm going to do a one-shot, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football (even though I wish I did!), nor the title 'St Trinians'.

* * *

"Why!" the distressed boy cried, while he held his hand up to his forehead.

The taller boy, with pale skin and raven black hair backed away and looked down at his friend, who was on the floor, then at his hands.

"Oh no. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

The cowering boy stared at his friend before blurting out "I'm bleeding! What next huh? Are you going to put me in hospital or something?!"

"No of course not!" said the taller boy, looking at the gash on his friends head "Let me look at that cut for you..."

"Don't you dare put your hands on me." he said slowly, pronouncing every word. Tears began to roll his face as he said "What's the matter with you these days! I barely recognise you anymore! What happened to the 5 year old boy I used to invite round my house, huh?"

"I...I don't know. I'll change, I promise..."

"Change? Change! It's too late for that now. Don't ever come near me again!"

"No, I'm sorry, so so sorry..."

...

Sinedd woke up with a gasp. Going over the dream he sighed. He'd been having the same dream frequently. His lost friend. Sinedd was fourteen years old and the boy was thirteen when that incident occurred. Considering Sinedd was seventeen it was a long time since he had seen him. Over and over Sinedd asked himself _"What did I do wrong? Why doesn't he want to talk to me?"_. That day, after the day his parents died, was one of the worst days of his life. Unlike D'Jok and his cronies thought, Sinedd did have a friend, but not just any friend. All those years ago he'd lost the only living person who actually cared about him, who loved him like a brother, the one person who Sinedd could talk to about anything whether it was the latest Galactik Football Tournament or his parents.

Tossing off the sheets of his bed he looked round his room and sighed. He went over to his desk of drawers and pulled out a photo album. He pressed the right buttons until he saw the image he wanted: a picture of him at 5 years, grinning at the camera, with one arm circling his friend. Sighing again he gently closed the album with a click. He never thought that moment would come back to him so vividly, like he was reliving the moment again and again. After all alot of things had been happening those past few months...

* * *

1 Week Later...

Sinedd leant on his hotel balcony, breathing in the air of Akillian and letting the cold wind ruffle his hair. He and the Shadows were on Akillian to play a pre-season friendly but Sinedd had other plans.

"Sinedd!" the striker's coach abruptly cut though his thoughts.

"Oh, what is it." Sinedd replied

"Get suited up, the match starts in twenty minutes! I'm counting on you to win this match, we have to beat the Snow Kids!"

"Yes coach." Sinedd said in a monotone

Sinedd didn't really care about this match, even though he still hated the Snow Kids with all his heart. After all, they had everything, the Cup was theirs and most of all, they had each other. It made Sinedd sick to the core. He forced himself out of his thoughts and started to make his way down to the Akillian stadium.

...

"3:3! Even though no one won, what an excellent match!" cheered Callie

Indeed it was a great match. Both teams were on top game, both of their fluxes were powerful and there were some fantastic tricks and stunts. At the end of the game Sinedd slowly crept out of the locker room, partly to get a message across and partly to escape the wrath of Artegor.

He walked through the halls of Aarch Academy praying that he could find the right room. Eventually he found the correct room and left the note on a bed. Feeling sure he would succeed he ran happily out of the Academy because he knew if there was one thing that got his friend, it was curiousity.

* * *

Sinedd sat in the empty restaurant awaiting the arrival of his lost friend. He'd been waiting for over an hour and one of the waitress was getting really fussy around him.

"Come on, come on!" he muttered to himself _"If he doesn't arrive within five minutes then I'm out of here." _he thought. Sick of waiting, he was about to throw down some money and get out, a person walked through the doors. The one person Sinedd expected to see.

"Sinedd? What are you doing here?" the person asked

Sinedd merely looked at him and said "Did you get a note?"

"Yeah. It says 'Meet me at Calla at 7 o'clock'. It's signed with a 'S'. What's this about? The place is empty."

Sinedd stuck his hand into a breast pocket in his coat and drew out a photo for the visitor. As soon as the boy took the photo, his eyes widened as he looked at Sinedd.

"Oh my..." his voice slowly wavered off

"Hello Rocket." said Sinedd

...

"I don't believe it." said Rocket

"Me too." said Sinedd, taking in his friends features "Last time I saw you, your hair was short, your face was rounder and you were skinny!"

Rocket smiled and said " Well you haven't changed much. Still pale, dark black hair and very tall!"

Sinedd grinned into his dinner. _"He came. That's a start." _he thought

"Why did you want to see me? How did you know it was me?" asked Rocket

"Well, from when I saw you in the Academy you looked familiar. The penny dropped when you and your family were giving an interview and I recognised your father. And your mother."

"Yeah Tia found her. My dad pretended she was dead because she left us when I was born to go to Genesis Stadium to be an actress. That didn't work out but when Tia found her, my parents have decided to start again." Rocket explained

"Ahh, I see."

"The thing is why do you want to see me?"

"Well... the thing is.. I missed you. I wanted to find out what I did to make you leave? Please tell me why." Sinedd asked

Rocket grew silent and muttered "Oh I don't know maybe, it was the fact that you went completely nuts from the time you turned thirteen. Maybe it was the fact that you bullied everyone and pushed away some of my best friends! Also lets not forget the time you pushed me into my own desk. I had to get stitches for that cut!"

"I didn't mean to do those things, I swear." said Sinedd fearfully _"Not again please."_

"Yeah. Like you didn't mean to call my father a cripple!" Rocket spat

Sinedd stayed silent while Rocket sighed and said "I was right. You haven't changed at all. Don't you remember what I said to you on the bridge?"

Sinedd looked up at him intently and said quietly "What bridge?". Sinedd knew exactly what bridge Rocket was talking about but he didn't want to go back there.

Rocket gently took Sinedd's hand and said "Come on."

* * *

45 minutes later and the two boys were standing on a bridge overlooking a river.

"Nice isn't it." said Rocket "Sometimes I just stand here and listen to the water. To me it's soothing."

To Sinedd it was torture. This was the place where he had last seen Rocket...

...

3 Years Ago...

"Where are you going!" yelled Sinedd to Rocket "We've still got to get through the heats in the St Trinians Football Competition! We could be playing in a Galactik Football Tournament!"

Rocket turned round to Sinedd and said "I don't care."

Sinedd looked amazed and said "What do you mean, I don't care."

"Exactly that. I don't care." Rocket replied

"But... but remember what we set out to do? We..."

"We? There is no 'we' anymore Sinedd." said Rocket, cutting off Sinedd "I've had enough of you."

Sinedd stared at Rocket and muttered "You've had enough of me?"

"Yes. I can't keep making excuses for you anymore. Everyone says to me 'Why are you his friend? After all he's done?' At first I ignored them but now I see who you really are. I've been trying to save you for too long."

"Rocket..."

"Hear me out. You are pessimistic, arrogant and have become a bully. Look at what you did to that boy, what's his name? Oh yeah, D'Jok! I had to tear you off him before you put him in hospital!"

"He had it coming." replied Sinedd in a monotone

"Listen to yourself, for shit's sake! Do you see that taxi?" said Rocket, pointing to a car in the distance "I'm getting on it and I'm going home. I want you to do something for me."

"Anything Rocket." Sinedd said hopefully

"I don't want you any where near me, my dad and my friends. Got that?"

"What! You just want me to leave you! Never!"

"For me, please." said Rocket walking up to Sinedd taking his hands

"No I don't want to." stuttered Sinedd, close to tears "You're the only true friend I've ever had! Don't do this to me please."

Rocket let go of his hands, dropped his bag and gave Sinedd a firm hug. Whilst hugging Sinedd he whispered

"You _are_ my best friend. If you change then I'll be happy. Until then, I wish you well."

Sinedd cried silently as Rocket let go of him, picked up his bag and ran towards the taxi. Rocket turned round, took a last look at Sinedd, smiled at him and got into the taxi. Sinedd stared at the taxi hard, even when it drove off into the night. Sinedd whispered to himself

"I'll miss you Rocket..."

...

"This is where you left me." Sinedd said

"I know." said Rocket, looking at the river below.

"Why then?!" Sinedd spat

Rocket sighed and said "For the same reason I told you three years ago. And you still haven't changed. Still the bully, on and off the pitch."

Rocket walked up to Sinedd and said "I still wonder what happened to that 5 year old boy. The Sinedd I knew died when you turned thirteen."

"Had I known you were going to be this judgemental I would have never arranged this!" Sinedd blurted out, pushing Rocket square in the chest. Rocket fell backwards onto the ground and looked at Sinedd.

"See what I mean? I'm out of here." said Rocket dusting himself off "My offer still stands, when you change then I'll gladly let you back into my life. Until that time I still wish you well and I hope your football career goes well."

Rocket started to walk away until Sinedd came up behind him and said "This is who I am. Don't try to change me."

"I'm not going to. I wasted too much of my time trying to save you. See you on the field. Bye."

Sinedd watched Rocket walk away for the second time. Just as Rocket was about to turn around the corner, he turned, looked at Sinedd, smiled and walked off. Sinedd tried to hold in his tears but they flowed down his face. He cursed himself inside, furious that he pushed away the only person who cared for him, again. He started to walk back to his hotel, trying not to think about Rocket and the bond they shared. _"After all" _he thought to himself _"He won't be thinking about me anyway. I'm sure he hates me.". _

Unknown to Sinedd, Rocket walked down the road to the Academy, trying to hold in the pain of losing Sinedd again_. "Why! Why did he have to turn out like that_?" he thought. Soon he snapped himself out of it and muttered

"Enough Rocket! You can't waste time on him. He's chosen his way and so have you."

But a little voice at the back of Rocket's mind said_ "Will you ever be able to let him go?" _

* * *

Just pure randomness inspired by 'Black Holes and Revelations'. It's a little bit mushy but hey, that's me! Please R&R and tell me what you think! I don't think I'll be coming out with any new stories for a bit as I don't have much ideas but I might post a little something soon. Nuff luv

GFSista xXx


End file.
